five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shift at The Arcade
The Shift at The Arcade is a FNaF fan game made by FazbearFreak. Story Welcome to Andy's Arcade, the hottest place to play games! We have tons of games, amazing food, and of course, your favorite video game stars coming to life in animatronic form! Looking for a night watchman to watch over the arcade from 12 to 6 AM. Tools Power The player has a certain amount of power that they can use each night. When this power runs out, the Office will go dark, and the player cannot use the cameras or doors. Mario's face will light up in the Right Door, as a music box version of the Super Mario Bros. theme song plays. After a while, Mario will jumpscare the player. Cameras The player has access to eight cameras scattered around the building. Viewing these cameras will drain power, but are required in order to survive. List of Cameras * Show Stage (CAM 01) * Dining Room (CAM 02) * Game Room 1 (CAM 03) * Game Room 2 (CAM 04) * Game Room 3 (CAM 05) * Game Room 4 (CAM 06) * Left Hall Corner (CAM 07) * Right Hall Corner (CAM 08) * Employee Lounge (CAM 09) Doors The player has two doors in their office that they can shut. These drain power. The player also has two lights they can use at the doors. These drain power too. Animatronics Mario Mario can be considered the main antagonist of the game. He starts moving on Night 5. He starts on CAM 01. After leaving that camera, his behavior will follow a simple procedure: * CAM 02 * CAM 03 * CAM 04 * CAM 08 (Mario will attack from here if the door is not closed) * CAM 09 * CAM 07 (Mario will attack from here if the door is not closed) * CAM 06 * CAM 05 After leaving CAM 05, Mario will return to CAM 02 and repeat the whole procedure until the player dies or reaches 6 AM. It should be noted that Mario cannot be seen in the blindspots of the doors. Therefore, the player must shut the door if Mario's in CAM 07 or CAM 08. Link Link starts moving on Night 1. He starts on CAM 01. After leaving, he will move in this pattern: * CAM 02 * CAM 03 * CAM 04 * CAM 08 After leaving CAM 08, Link will appear in the right door's blindspot. The player must close the door in order to avoid Link jumpscaring them. If the player does this, Link will return to CAM 02. Samus Samus starts moving on Night 1. She starts on CAM 01. After leaving, she will move in this pattern: * CAM 05 * CAM 06 * CAM 09 * CAM 07 After leaving CAM 07, Samus will appear in the left door's blindspot. The player must close the door in order to avoid Samus jumpscaring them. If the player does this, Samus will return to CAM 01. Sonic Sonic starts moving on Night 3. He starts on CAM 05, and must be watched constantly in order to keep him from moving. He will move in this pattern: * CAM 06 * CAM 07 When Sonic leaves CAM 07, he will go into the Left Door's blindspot. He will stay there until any of these happen: # The player keeps the Left Door open for too long. # The player runs out of power. # The player reaches 6 AM. If 1 or 2 happen, Sonic will jumpscare the player. Kirby Kirby starts moving on Night 2. He starts on CAM 03. After moving, he will move in this order: * CAM 02 * CAM 04 * CAM 09 * CAM 08 Kirby will not appear in the right door's blindspot, so the player must shut the door when Kirby is on CAM 08. If they do this, Kirby will return to CAM 03. Pac-Man Pac-Man starts moving on Night 6. He starts on CAM 09, but will go to CAM 07 or 08 on occasion. The player must shut the proper door in order to avoid being jumpscared. Nights Night 1 Phone Call "Hello? Uh, hello? Hey, welcome to your first night at Andy's Arcade! We're so happy to have someone just right for the job. I'm going to leave these pre-recorded messages for you to help you through your first week. First, I'd like to tell you what you're gonna be doing. " "You have a set of security cameras that can see all throughout the building. You're supposed to watch these monitors to see if anyone's breaking in, but I'm gonna be honest with you. The only real problem you're going to have is those animatronics. They're left in a free-roam mode during the night shift. However, they shouldn't give you too much trouble. If they come for you, just close your door. However, make sure to conserve as much power as possible." "I've noticed that the Link and Samus animatronics were the only ones active on MY first night, so you're only gonna have to worry about those. Alright, I think that about covers it. Check those cameras, and make sure to keep your power usage to a minimum, alright? Good night." Animatronic AI Night 2 Phone Call "Hello? Oh, wow, you made it to Night 2! I knew you wouldn't have any problems!" "Uh, you know that Kirby animatronic on CAM 03? I never really liked that one. It's pretty small compared to our other animatronics, so employees trip over it all the time. I guess that's why it has some minor damages, heh. Yeah, I always liked the Sonic robot better. He's programmed to take the fastest route possible to get tasks done, kind of like how he does in his games. That's a nice touch, if you ask me." "Come to think of it, if Sonic's programmed to take quick routes, then that could explain why he always shows up at the Office so quick. Not that he will, that's not what I'm implying." "Well, I guess I should tell you more about the Kirby animatronic. I think he won't show up in your door's blindspot, so make sure to check the cameras for him, alright? Okay, I'm gonna wrap it up. See you on the flipside." Animatronic AI Night 3 Phone Call "Hey, wow, night 3! You're a natural!" "Hey, did Sonic give you any trouble last night? Yeah, I don't think he should have. Like I said, he was always my favorite. I don't think the kids care much about him, though. However, we can't scrap him until we get enough money to have a new animatronic built. We DO have a spare robot in the Employee Lounge, but he was used in an old location... which didn't do so well." "Anyway, back to important matters. Sonic's not just quick, he's also persistent. If he arrives at a closed door, he'll just... stand there until it opens up. Therefore, it's a good idea to keep him as far away from you as possible. Just watch him on the cameras often. I guess he doesn't like being watched, I dunno." "Well, that's all for tonight. See ya later!" Animatronic AI Night 4 Phone Call "Hey, you're doing really good. *chewing* Sorry, I have a burger with me right now. Anyway, there's not a whole lot to tell you that you don't know already. I'm just gonna take some time to tell you about our Mario animatronic." "The thing is, Mario's REALLY popular with the kids who come here. I mean, he IS 'Mr. Video Game', after all. He doesn't get to leave the stage that often during the day, so he likes to stretch his legs during the night shift. I think he'll actually visit BOTH doors, so keep a close eye on him." "Yeah, I guess that's it for tonight. I promise I'll have something better for you tomorrow." Animatronic AI Night 5 Phone Call "Oh wow, day 5. You're almost done, good job." "Hey, uh, listen. This will be my last phone call, so I need to tell you something important. You know that animatronic in the employee lounge? *banging* KEEP AN EYE ON IT. Seriously, this thing's been.... *banging* Uh, what on earth is that? Hold on, I'm going to go check. *door opening* Oh... oh no. *footsteps* Please, God, no. But... how? Why? Uh, what are you doing? HELP ME- *scream*" Animatronic AI Night 6 Phone Call "Wklv lv doo rqh elj jdph. Brxu dwwhpswv wr olyh zloo idlo brx. Zh duh lppruwdo. Brx fdqqrw ehdw xv. O LV UHDO *scream*" Animatronic AI Custom Night On this night, the player can customize the AI of the animatronics. The order of the animatronics on the Custom Night screen is: Mario, Link, Samus, Sonic, Kirby, and Pac-Man. 20/20/20/20/20/20 (6/20) This is the hardest night in the game. All of the animatronics are at their hardest difficulty. Beating this night will result in a Starman from Mario appearing on the title screen. 12/20/1/9/7/9 This night is mildly difficult. The greatest threats will be Mario and Link. Beating this night will cue a cutscene. An green animatronic will rise out of a pile of scrapped parts. The screen then cuts to black, with a green "2". It should be noted that a gray "+" appears between Link and Samus' names on the Custom Night screen if this code is used. 0/1/9/8/1/0 This night cannot be played. Trying to activate the code will result in the player being jumpscared by Mario, crashing the game. Trivia * Samus is the only female antagonist in this game. * There are multiple hints in the game that tease an antagonist in The Shift at The Arcade 2. * The only animatronics that cannot be seen on the blindspots are Mario and Kirby. * Mario is the only animatronic who can be seen on all of the cameras. * There were going to be presets for this game, but they were scrapped. * There was going to be a Power Generator in this game, but it was scrapped. There were also plans to have Samus try to deactivate it. Category:Games Category:Work in progress